Total Divas: Behind the scenes
by KGStutts
Summary: You requested an M rated glimpse of Jon and Jessie without the camera and now you got it.
1. Chapter 1

When I started writing the Total Divas fic, I didn't think it would take off as well as it has. I really appreciate everyone's support and as long as I continue to get feedback and reviews, I'll keep writing. Sorry I've been a little distracted lately but I'll start posting regularly in Total Divas soon.

I always love getting DMs from y'all with ideas and suggestions. A few of you have requested to get a...behind the scenes look of Jon and Jessie. So I figured I would post one separately and see how you feel. I may post a chapter here periodically as an idea hits me or if I get requests. Hope you enjoy!

~KG


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! Why do I have to stay with Dad tonight? Can't I stay home with you and Pops?" my oldest child whined as she leaned in the doorway.

I bit my lip before the real answer could slip out. I licked my lips as I grabbed her bag and tossed it to her.

"What's wrong with spending time with your dad?"

"You've been gone for two weeks! I want to stay home but you've got me leaving and Amy is staying with Aunt Sarah and Aunt Leslie has Josh and Kendall." Shannon crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shannon, go pack your bag."

Her brown eyes narrowed as she stood straighter. "Fine. You guys are weird."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the camera man shift his equipment on his shoulder. I grinned toward the E! Network employee as I continued unpacking my gear bag.

"Even though Jon and I are together on WWE TV and in a faction, often we have to do media appearances apart. I've been off TV for the last two weeks promoting an upcoming WWE tour in Europe and then coming back to do a circuit for Total Divas..." My brown hair fell in my eyes as I leaned forward on the bed. "I'm craving my husband." I bit my lip. "It's pretty bad."

Jon had been sending me dirty texts all morning. He would be home in a few hours and neither of us could wait. In bed, Jon and I could make passionate love which could make the walls sweat. However, tonight we wouldn't be making love. At least, not at first. We both needed raw, intense sex. Clothes will be ripped and maybe even flesh.

I could barely contain myself.

I managed to get the kids off for their overnight stay. My heart leaped into my throat as I heard Jon's car pull up in the driveway.

"Out. Now." I ordered the camera crew. Normally there is a little fuss but this time they cleared out quickly.

Our eyes locked as the front door shut behind Jon. His bag hit the floor as we crashed into each other, kissing up to our bedroom. Jon knocked me into a wall as soon as the door shut behind us. Picture frames rattled on the walls as his mouth covered mine. I tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth, pulling his shirt free from his jeans. His tongue traced my lip before plunging deep into my mouth as my hands dipped below his waistband.

I ripped his shirt open and discarded the scraps. Buttons bounced off the floor as he nipped at my ear. A mirror on the wall shattered from one of my shoes when I hastily kicked it off.

Jon impatiently tore at my shirt. He bit into my shoulder as my bra came off. He picked me up as we continued to kiss, knocking items off of the dresser . I groaned, my nails clawing at his shoulders as he unbuttoned my jeans.

I shoved him away and kicked off my pants. Jon's pants finally hit the floor before we collided on the bed. I pinned his shoulders to the mattress and grazed my teeth against his ear. I straddled him, the length of his rock hard penis bumping against my clit and my body shivered in anticipation. I stroked him with my lips before sinking down on his hardness.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried out, my head falling back.

Jon grabbed my breasts and squeezed. He thrust up inside me, feeling my walls tightened around him. We groaned as I began to move up and down.

"Damn, Jessie!"

One of his hands gripped my breast and the other wrapped around my throat. I closed my eyes as I continued to bounce, his grip tightened slightly.

"Oh, yes," I moaned, hair falling down in my face.

Jon's hand moved from my chest down to my hip to help guide my movements. He rolled me over to my back, still keeping his hand on my throat. My eyes glazed over with pleasure, sweat beginning to gleam over our bodies.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, thrusting my hips to meet his. Now sweat was dripping from his shoulders down his abdomen, pooling on my stomach. My fingers tracked his muscles, biting my lip with each thrust. I wiggled beneath him, increasing the friction between our bodies.

Jon pulled out so he could flip me onto my stomach and slammed back into me.

"Oh, God," I groaned into the pillow as he continued to ram me from behind. The sound of him slapping my ass echoed in the room.

Jon grabbed a fistful of my hair, making me arch my back. My ass began to redden from his slaps. My body began to quake from inside, not sure how much more I could take.

"Keep going, baby. Don't stop."

"Never." He growled low in my ear. "Come for me, Jessie."

I cried out into the pillow as I exploded hard around him. Several more thrusts before he emptied himself inside of me. We stilled, staying connected in the same position for several minutes. Our bodies made a loud suction sound when he finally pulled out. I collapsed on the bed and he joined me. We curled up in each others arms, my head resting on his sweaty chest and listening to his pounding heart.

"Give me ten minutes and we'll go again."


	3. Chapter 3

"So today is Jon's and my first wedding anniversary and we're on Raw tonight." I sucked in my bottom lip as I sat for my interview segment with the Total Divas cameras. "Whenever I ask Jon if he has something up his sleeve, he shrugs and says something dismissive. I know my husband. He's planning something and he thinks he's going to surprise me."

I woke up with mild expectations and had been slightly disappointed when it was slightly different than our usual mornings. Shannon and Amy jumped on the bed to wake us up, with homemade cards wrinkled up in their clinched hands. We fed the kids and went to work out. I kept my eye on him for a hint he was up to something but nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What would be the point?" Jon questioned when I mentioned it. "Jess, we aren't going to get any time off to do anything. We're working every night this week. To be honest, I'm not even sure what town we woke up in."

"St. Louis," I told him. "And what do you mean, what's the point? We do stuff all the time."

"Yeah, we do stuff all the time. We know we love each other and we celebrate it daily. What's wrong with having a quiet family dinner after the show? That is, if we can find a place still open that isn't Waffle House."

I frowned as I started my squats. "I guess you have a point."

"We'll do something once things settle down. It doesn't have to be tonight."

I dropped the conversation after that.

"Maybe he's right," I sadly said to the cameras. "I guess I just had my hopes up."

One day I'll learn to trust my first instincts. One day. Maybe.

Once the show was over and we had showered and changed back to our usual clothes, Jon met me in the parking lot. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of my husband in jeans and a gray tank top.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked as Jon grabbed our bags and threw it in a rental car.

"Amy is staying with Roman and his little girl. Seth and Sarah have the twins and Phil offered to look after Shannon."

"So, it's just us?"

"Yeah, baby. Just us." Jon winked.

I was giddy as I jumped into the passenger seat. Jon casually slid in, his hand in between my thighs.

Jon drove out to a quiet little restaurant I overlooked as we drove in this morning. The host grinned as we walked up hand in hand.

"Ah, Monsieur Good! Such a pleasure, sir."

The thin man with short black hair and a pencil thin mustache swung his brown eyes over to me. "Ah! This must be your misses. Madam, you are even more beautiful than Sir explained."

His lips lightly brushed against my knuckles and I couldn't help but blush. "Thank you."

"Come, come! We have the table you requested."

We followed the host through the slightly crowded and noisy restaurant as he led us outside to a private table. Floating lanterns lit our way to a porch overlooking water. The night sky was clear with all the stars shining next to the full moon. It was breathtaking.

"Oh, Jon..."

"I know." He grinned.

He held the chair out for me and pushed me to the table. A bonquet of purple tulips sat on the whit linen table cloth. The host sat a basket of bread in front of us and filled our wine glasses. The look in Jon's eyes as the waiter introduced himself made me bite my lip.

"I hope madam doesn't mind but sir already ordered for the both of you."

"I don't care."

Jon ran his tongue across his bottom lip, his head resting on his hands as he gazed at me. He already had the evening planned and neither of us were going to waste a minute waiting on food to arrive.

As delicious as the food was, I nearly enhaled it. Jon chuckled at my enthusasium, pulling me to my feet and we began to slow dance to the music softly wafting in from the restaurant.

"You're incredible, you know that?" I asked as he placed a hand on my hip and pulled me to him.

"Not quite. I'm just getting started."

"Oh, I'm aware."

Jon began nuzzling my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He licked my goosebumps forming on my skin.

"Sir?" The waiter cleared his throat, looking sheepish at the interruption.

"We're taking our dessert to go."

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe I'll eat it off of you," Jon said low in my ear, nipping at my lobe. I gasped, my nipples instantly hardening at his words.

We raced to our hotel room which Jon upgraded to a suite. He scooped me up and carried me into the room, his mouth hungry on mine. A bottle of champaign was chilling on ice next to a tray of strawberries, cherries, and whipped cream.

"Every damn day, Jessie. I love you more with every damn passing day."

"I love you."

His mouth was back on my neck as we sat down on the bed. I gasped as my pulse started to quicken as he licked from my ear down to the base of my throat. I yanked off his shirt, grazing my nails across his strong shoulders. As we kissed, he quickly unbuttoned my shirt and I kicked off my shoes. He gazed down adoringly, running his hands over the cleavage spilling out of my bra.

"You are glorious. Still take my breath away."

I grinned as I pulled his head back to me, parting his lips with my tongue. We kissed up the bed, sliding out of our jeans. He kissed down my torso as he unfastened my bra until I was only in my thong in front of him. My hands thrust in his hair as he kissed and sucked on my nipples, circling his tongue and gently biting down. I groaned and tugged on his hair, my breathing already getting raspy.

"Jon..." My voice nearly whining.

He chuckled. "Patience, baby. We're taking our time tonight."

He pulled away, grabbing the bowl of whipped cream from the cart. He covered my stomach and proceeded to lick me clean. My skin heated with every flick of his tongue until he hooked his fingers into my panties and pulled the fabric free from my body. He squeezed a cherry until the juices dripped down me. Jon's eyes were completely glazed over as he cleaned me up again before focusing in between my legs. My body bowed from the bed, my eyes closing as pleasure cascaded over me with his every movement.

"God, you even taste like cherries tonight, Jess. So fucking sweet."

Just as I felt my body tighten up, ready to shatter, Jon pulled back. I let out a whimper, craving his body on mine. He crawled next to me, running his hands down the length of my body. Jon cupped his hand under my ear, gazing deep into my eyes.

"I would walk to the ends of the Earth for you, Jessie. Words can't express..." His voice trailed off as he pressed his forehead into mine. Our hearts beat in sync as we closed our eyes, just listening to each other breathe.

It's hard to remember a time when we weren't like this but the tone in his voice instantly transported me back to our early days. Back when he was Jon Moxley and his view on the world was completely different. He always said I saved him from a dark path. I think we saved each other.

"Don't need to." My voice was barely above a whisper. "I know. You are my soul, Jon. Every bit of goodness and happiness in my life is because of you."

When he reached for me this time, we didn't stop. He rolled me onto my back, his mouth hot on mine. I reached down between our bodies, gripping his hardness in my hands. A groan escaped him as I stroked him, my other hand tight on his back. I pushed him on his back, moving before he could stop me to put him in my mouth.

A low hiss passed his lips as I ran my tongue down his considerable length. My teeth lightly grazed his head before taking him all the way in my mouth.

That only lasted for a few minutes before he gripped my by the shoulders and brought me flat on my back. In one swift motion, Jon was in between my legs, teasing me before fulling me.

"Oh, God!" I exclaimed, my head falling back as my body arched.

We were already gleaming in sweat as he thrust deep inside me. My hips met his in glorious rhythm, both of us moving slowly to really feel each other. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist, bringing him deeper in me as my toes curled. We both moaned, becoming a collection of mouths, arms, and legs. We began and ended together, moving simultaneously.

He grabbed my foot, biting the pads of my toes. I giggled, wiggling underneath him in response. Sweat rolled off his back as he bent down, pressing his forehead to mine.

Time lost all meaning. The world outside of us was forgotten. It was nirvana in its best form.

As my legs began to shake, Jon sped up his thrusts. I cried out his name, sweet tears rolling down my cheeks as I orgasm around him. I felt my body shatter as he began to tremble, coming hard inside me several moments later.

We stayed locked in the position, not daring to move as we looked deep into each others eyes.

Eventually he curled up next to me, resting his head against my breast, listening to the sound of my heart beat. My fingers ran through his sweaty hair, grinning like an idiot.

"This is just the beginning, babe."

"I know." And I was already trembling with anticipation.


End file.
